


Hungry Honeymoon

by Anonymous



Series: Influencing [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Force Feeding, Immobility, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, funnel feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri comes back from the honeymoon considerably larger, but Victor has planned ahead.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Influencing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	Hungry Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink fic. It is purely fantasy. If you do this stuff in real life you, you will probably hurt yourself. So please don’t.

For two weeks, they honeymooned. They’d rented a house in the country, but they didn’t bother enjoying the countryside. In fact, Yuuri had barely moved the whole time. He laid in bed and let Victor feed him, slept, and had sex. Victor, meanwhile, was his eager slave, attending to his every whim and need, and loving every second of it.

The only time he did get up, besides to go to the bathroom, was so that Victor and he could marvel at how big he was growing. They tried in his wedding suit, Victor having sewed on the lost trouser button. It was startling to believe it had fit him just a few weeks before. They couldn’t button the shirt without tucking it up above his rib cage, and then when Victor tried to pull it down over the incredible arch of his belly the buttons popped off one by one. For ten minutes Victor struggled to button the trousers, Yuuri gasping helplessly both from the effort of holding in his tummy and laughter. At least he managed to fasten it, and then Victor helped him sit up and instantly the button ripped off. Then Yuuri sat back with a groan, holding his huge gut and begging Victor to fetch the funnel and make it even higher.

He had conquered three gallons and was closing in on four. He had also taken to asking Victor to top him off with it after every meal. He was so addicted to that feeling of helpless, overwhelming repletion. It was paradise.   
  


Sadly, the two weeks eventually came to the end. They toned down the stuffing for the last day, Yuuri being a little concerned about being able to get in the car for the ride home if he was as stuffed as he had regularly been these last two weeks. None of his clothes fit him, but he didn’t care. He waddled out to the car in sweatpants that bowed beneath his massive belly and a shirt that could never dream of covering its girth. When he got in the passenger seat of the car, he realized just how big he’d grown. He was too big for everything — clothes, the car seat, the seatbelt, the whole car. He had to put the seat back and recline it fully to get comfortable, because sitting up there was no room for his legs to spread and let his heavy belly fall between them. Victor our a belt extender in the seat belt and buckled him in, then made sure there were plenty of snacks in his reach. Yuuri began eating immediately — he was starving, having denied himself more than he had in ages in the last day.

The drive home took three hours, and he ate almost constantly the whole trip, stopping only when he nodded off to sleep. Besides many delicious treats made by Victor, there were two four packs of weight gain shake. Yuuri had found that he could somewhat simulate the experience of funnel feeding by quickly sucking these down. It wasn’t Quite as good, but it was satisfying.

By the time they got close to home, Yuuri began to worry if he might have overdone it. His stomach was hugely swollen and the car felt smaller than ever. The crest of his belly brushed against the car roof whenever they hit a bump and his underbelly was brushing against the dashboard. Could he even sit up? What if he coildn’t get out of the car? What had he been thinking?

(Though he was rather distressed, the idea was also very exciting. He imagined eating and eating even more, filling the whole car up with his out of control belly, and shuddered.)

Victor noticed, and his hand stroked the dude if Yuuri’s huge belly. “what’s wrong?”

”Victor,” Yuuri whimpered, “I think I might be too big for this car!”

Victor laughed. “I noticed,” he said. “I’m thinking of getting us a minivan. Then you can sit in the backseat and take up as much of it as you want!”

The idea if Victor having to get a new car just to accommodate his size made Yuuri groan. “I’m so huge,” he moaned. “But I don’t want to stop.”

Victor pulled into the driveway of their house. “Then don’t.”

It took some work, but they eventually eased Yuuri’s bloated form out of the car. By the end Yuuri was overheated, sweating, and immensely turned on. He waddled through the front door, thinking only of lying down and eating some more, but Victor stopped him. “Notice anything?” He pointed time the doorway.

It took Yuuri a moment to figure it out. When they’d left, he’d already had to be careful to fit his rotund body through the doorways of the house — especially when he was stuffed, it had become a tight fit and at the least the frame usually brushed against his heaving sides. But that hadn’t happened.

”While we were gone I had some renovations done,” Victor explained. “It should be easier for you to get around now.”

”Oh, Victor,” Yuuri sighed happily.   
  


“As soon as you started in on the funnel, I knew you weren’t going to stop any time soon, so I knew I needed to get this done soon.”

”No, I have no intention of stopping,” Yuuri said. “I plan to get much, much bigger than this.”

”Speaking if which, we should weigh you,” Victor said. They hadn’t brought along a scale on the honeymoon so though they knew bc a Yuuri had gained a lot, they didn’t know how much.

Eagerly, Yuuri mounted the scale whole Victor peered below his belly at the number. When he saw it, he gasped.

”What is it!” Yuuri demanded. “Come on, let me know.”

”545,” Victor said in a choked voice. “Yuuri, that’s ...”

“33 pounds,” Yuuri groaned. “In two weeks!” He wobbled a little. “I have to sit down. Oh my god, Victor, I’m out of control. At this rate, I’ll hit 600 in two months!”

Victor settles him on the couch and began kissing and stroking his belly.

”I don’t care,” Yuuri moaned. “I want to get bigger, so much bigger. Please, I need the funnel.”

Victor rushes to comply. They managed to fill Yuri up with 4 gallons that night. Yuuri knew he could never give this up. He was going to get huge.


End file.
